Loyalties
by BabyYou'reAllThatIWant
Summary: "Please don't make me hurt you… I don't want to cause you pain." He pleaded. His voice was soft but edged with pain. This wasn't the first time he had summoned me, and if I didn't comply, it certainly wouldn't be the last.


**Hey!**

**This is a quick, short one-shot that I wrote when I had lost insperation for my other story. I might make it into a story, I might not but as a one-shot it is (Kind of) Lukabeth but if I make it into a story then it would probally end up as Percabeth. **

**Enjoy!  
**

_A bronze knife was held to my throat. I could feel the sharp edge of the blade digging into my skin, threatening to draw blood. I was held up by two ropes that were tied around my wrists since I was too weak to hold myself up. I could just about keep my head up, but I choose not to. I didn't want to look at him, the knife holder, my captor, a killer._

_ "Annabeth please," Luke whispered, hardly above a murmur. _

_"Please don't make me hurt you… I don't want to cause you pain." He pleaded. His voice was soft but edged with pain. This wasn't the first time he had summoned me, and if I didn't comply, it certainly wouldn't be the last._

_"This is for the greater good Annabeth, can't you see that? No one else would have to feel the pain we feel, this could be over Annabeth." Luke grabbed my chin, tilting my head upwards so my stormy grey eyes met his icy blue ones. I flinched at his gaze, was it possible for someone to change so much in five years?_

_His voice sounded desperate as he begged me to agree with him, as he begged me to do what he asked. I knew it wasn't long before he changed his tone, sang a different tune._

_"I'll make sure he is ok, I'll make sure he is speared, I will make sure he lives. All you have to do is agree, you could save him. You could save your all friends. Your precious camp is in flames, Demigods are dying as we speak, if you listened to me, no one else would have to die." Even with everything he promised me, I still resisted. He was everything I had been fighting against my entire life, the thing I had been brought up to hate, what I should have resented._

_"You wouldn't be alone, I'll be there with you. Everything that you wanted, back when were young, before Percy, before everything went wrong." I wanted to hate him, I wanted to resent him, I wanted to fight against him. But this was Luke, once upon a time Luke was my life, once upon a time Luke was everything. I couldn't throw that part of me away, I couldn't just lock it up, but that didn't stop me wanting to. _

_"Annabeth, please." He whispered, his lips on my ear, tempting me to give up._

_Hunger clawed at me from the inside, it was hard to think through the pound in my head caused by dehydration. I wanted nothing more than to give in and for a second, I couldn't see why I didn't. Percy was dying, camp was in flames, the gods were loosing. I could stop everything, with a small sacrifice._

_"Fine…" My voice was horse, dry and croaky, but m_

_the word was unmistakable. I knew what I was doing was wrong, every fibre in me was screaming, telling me not to do as Luke said. But I had no choice. Images of Percy ran through my mind, his lifeless body sprawled out on the floor, I had been given the chance to help him, save him it would be selfish not to help him. He was almost dead and I couldn't help him. Unless I did what Luke asked. If there was any other way…. _

_Luke, my best friend, crush and brother had poisoned him. I knew Luke wasn't completely bad, I knew Kronos was controlling him, but knowing that didn't make it hurt less._

_The knife was removed from my throat, Luke cut the ropes that were holding me up, but only for me to fall to the floor. I was too weak to support myself. He rushed to my side, draping my arm on his shoulder, and pulling me up. The only thing stopping me from falling again was Luke. _

_"You have made the right decision," He whispered in my ear._

_From that moment on, I knew it was only a matter of time till I was forced to pledge my alliance to the enemy, to Kronos._

**For the note, it is written in italics because it is a F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K! **

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Want it to be a story? Or Think it is better as a one shot?**

**Please tell me!**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


End file.
